Unexpected
by MishaHime
Summary: The Straw-Hats are suffering heavily right now. Two of its crew members are hurt, and the crew does not know if they are going to survive. And what does Law have to do with anything? (Eventual Romance in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"How could you allow her to get hurt?"

The swordsman's attention turned from the woman laying on the bed, to the man standing in the doorway, his usual cigarrette absent from his mouth, something very rare, the swordsman noted.

"I didn't _allow _anything, you shitty cook. It was an accident." The tone in which Zoro was speaking was as cold as ice, and said cook could feel it.

"Alright, you damned marimo, let me rephrase. How could you let such a severe _accident_ happen?!" The blonde-haired man yelled, taking a step further into the room.

A second later, a blade was pushed to Sanji's throat. Glancing down at the blade, and then back to the wielder, his eyes widened. Upon looking into the swordsman's eyes, all he could see was hate and malice, but there was something else, pain?

"Do not step one more foot in this room. I don't want you, or anyone else near her." Cold. Matter of fact. Zoro's tone spoke volumes.

"What gives you the almighty right to dictate who can and can't come near Nami while she's in this state!" Sanji yelled, grasping the blade at his throat, squeezing.

_Drip. _

Blood began sliding down the blade and dripping onto the floor.

"We all care about her! Not just you, you shitty swordsman! If anyone is unworthy of coming near her, it would be you, bastard! You're the one who didn't protect her!"

The grip on his blade loosened, and Zoro looked down to the floor in shame.

"No, more." A hoarse voiced croaked.

Both men turned their attention quickly to the red-headed navigator laying on the bed buried beneath a mountain of blankets. Sanji rushed to her side, kneeling next to the swordsman at her bedside.

"Nami, are you alright?" Sanji asked frantically.

"No, more, fighting. I can't stand it." Nami's voice was so small. She couldn't muster enough strength to get her voice about a broken whisper. Both men felt as if their hearts were tearing.

"What do you need Nami. I'll get you whatever you want." Sanji kept talking, hoping to lighten the mood again. All the while, Zoro just sat there, staring down at the woman he had failed. The woman who depended on him to have her back. He had her life in his hands, and nearly allowed it to be destroyed.

"Out. Both of you."

Sanji and Zoro turned to the doorway with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sanji growled, standing up to take a protective stance in front of Nami.

An eyebrow was raised at the cook's sudden hostility.

"Tch. As much as I would love to take advantage of your crew's sudden...set-back, I owe straw-hatter a favor. So if you'll excuse me, I must tend to Nami-ya's wounds before she dies."

"You're telling me Luffy sent for you? There's no way. Chopper is the one who's gonna tend to Nami's wounds."

A chuckle came out of the dark-haired man standing before them.

"Your ship's doctor is in no better shape. I just visited him."

"You're lying!" Sanji yelled, pointing a finger at the enemy captain.

"Oi, Oi. No shouting. That is the last thing that will help Nami-ya right now. Calm down, black leg-ya."

Sanji quickly turned around to stare at Nami, who, thankfully, had fallen back asleep and hadn't heard him. But, he did notice how her breathing was labored, and her face was alarmingly red. Turning back to Law, he stared at the man for a good minute before nodding.

"Please do everything in your power to heal Nami." Turning to face Zoro, he nodded his head toward the door.

"Let's go. We need to let him work."

Zoro, who had stayed silent through the entire exchange turned a hard look toward the enemy captain.

"You better save her, Trafalgar." Were the only words he uttered, walking past said man, closing the door behind himself.

Turning back to Nami, Law took the seat where Zoro had once sat and began checking the young woman's pulse. After that, he pulled the blankets back and froze.

_"Blood. And a lot. What the hell happened to her exactly? Straw-hatter merely said she was in an accident on the battlefield. This though, speaks of more than that." _His gaze went back to her face, and how flushed it was.

With practiced hands, Law took a pair scissors and began cutting through the fabric of Nami's sweater, noting the peeling sound of the dried blood as it was ripped along with the threads of the sweater.

Sighing, Law pulled his sleeves up and grabbed a pair of medical gloves out of his bag and put them on.

* * *

Down in the ship's kitchen, no one said a word. Zoro sat in a corner, his eyes shut, almost in a meditative state. Sanji busied himself with washing some leftover dishes from the night before. Luffy was uncharacteristically staring out the window, lost in thought. Robin was upstairs in Chopper's infirmary, sitting with him while he recovered from the care Law had provided.

Brook and Franky were off doing other things to keep themselves busy on the ship.

"Luffy.'' Sanji suddenly spoke, turning to face the young captain.

Luffy broke out of his thoughts and turned to face his cook.

"How did you know to call Trafalgar?"

"Ah, well, his vivre card that he gave Nami showed that he was close, so I called him. With Chopper hurt, there's no way he or Nami would've survived. I had no choice."

Sanji nodded, taking another drag of his cigarrette.

"I suppose we need to count ourselves lucky that Trafalgar-san was in the area to offer his assitance. Otherwise, I believe we would be almost, dare I say, doomed."

Everyone turned to see Robin standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Robin! Please, take a seat, I'll make you some tea." Sanji cooed, ushering the raven-haired woman to a seat at the table.

"Thank you, Sanji." She smiled.

"What do you mean, doomed, Robin?" Luffy asked, taking a bite of a cookie that was laid out on a plate in the middle of the table.

"I saw Chopper's wounds. While Law was working on him. Far too much blood for me to stomach. I had to step out into the hall as to not distract Trafalgar-san. I can only imagine Nami's wounds are of the same severity, if not more so."

Zoro's eye twitched, listening to the woman talk about the severity of the two's wounds. Just thinking about when Nami got hurt made his blood boil.

_Flashback_

_Zoro, along with Nami and Chopper, had set off into town to get supplies. The rest of the crew stayed behind to watch the Thousand Sunny. _

_How foolish they were. The entire town had wanted poster posted everywehre. And as luck would curse them, a local marine patrolling noticed them, and alerted the calvary. So they did what pirates do when faced with such opposition. _

_They ran. Fast. _

_"I'll hold them off while you two head for the ship!" Zoro yelled, drawing his swords._

_"Be careful, Zoro!" Chopper yelled, running in the direction of the ship alongside Nami. _

_Cannons were being shot off every which way. The sound of gun-fire rang in the swordsman's ears as he fended off approaching navy forces, intent on taking their crew in. _

_The farther Nami and Chopper got, the more Zoro relaxed. But in that split second of ease, he noticed a bullet whiz past him, and the shriek that pierced his ears had him turning around to see Nami on her knees, next to Chopper, who had seemed to collapse. _

_"Zoro! Chopper's been hit!" Nami cried, trying to help the young reindeer up. In doing so, Nami did not the marine behind her, sword raised. _

_"NAMI!" Zoro yelled._

_"Wha-" Turning to look up, Nami's eyes froze in fear. _

_Slash! _

_As though he were watching everything in slow motion, Zoro witnessed the marine slice Nami across the chest, blood staining his sword as he did so. Her body, her small, fragile, body, hitting the hard concrete of the ground beneath her. _

_Quickly disposing of the marines surrounded around him, Zoro ran to the marine towering above the navigator, blade hoisted above his head to deal the final blow, when Wado Ichimonji pierced him through the chest, stopping all movement. _

_The marine turned his head to see an enraged Zoro, the look in his eye chilled the marine to the core. _

_"You-You're Roronoa Zoro!" He gasped, coughing out blood. Without even offering a response, Zoro pulled Wado Ichimonji out of the marine, and kicked him away Nami. _

_Quickly dropping down on one knee, Zoro hoisted an unconscious Nami, and a barely conscious Chopper onto his back and he ran toward the ocean, where the Thousand Sunny waited. _

_End of Flashback_

Zoro felt nothing but sorrow and regret for not being able to protect the two. He knew this was all his fault and the crappy excuse he gave the cook earlier was just a lie that he kept telling himself as to not go insane with guilt.

The creaking of a door opening caught everyone's attention.

"Law." Luffy breathed.

**Ah! Done! This was insanely hard to write but I'm pretty proud! Chapter 2 will be coming soon! I can't just focus on Teasing. I would get burnt out way too quickly. Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared at the doctor, waiting for him to say something, anything, on the status of their precious navigator.

"How is she, Tra-guy?" Luffy asked, standing up to walk around the table.

The cold gray eyes of the doctor were not on the ship's captain, but on that of the swordsman.

"Trafalgar?" Sanji questioned, taking a step toward him, only to stop when Law moved toward Zoro.

"Swordsman-ya."

Zoro looked up at the man towering above him.

"Step out into the hallway with me for a moment."

Everyone turned to look at Zoro with questioning eyes. Said swordsman stood up and followed Law out the door.

"What the hell is going on? What does he need Zoro for?" Sanji asked, taking a drag of his cigarrette.

"Who knows. I just want to know if Nami's alright." Luffy answered, sitting back down.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Law had taken Zoro a ways away from the door, so as to not allow any of the other crew members to listen in on their conversation.

"What is it, Trafalgar. Is Nami alright?" Zoro questioned, a hard edge to his tone.

"I'll get to her condition in a moment. First, there is something I need to ask you."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, nodding for him to continue.

"Nami's wounds. Straw-Hatter informed me the wounds in question from yesterday's incident were those of a marine's sword during a surprise attack, correct?"

"Yeah, she and Chopper ran ahead of me and I guess one of them slipped past me."

Law nodded, deep in thought.

"What is wrong, Trafalgar. Is Nami going to be alright?"

"Physcially, she will heal. It will take time. Psycologically, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Nami-ya was talking in her sleep while I tended to her wounds. She kept murmuring the name Bellemere."

Zoro's eyes widened in shock, and his body went stiff.

"What does that name mean to your ship's navigator?" Law asked, noticing the sudden change in Zoro's behaviour.

"She was..." Zoro began, shutting his eyes, "someone very special to Nami. It's not my place to tell you. If Nami wanted you to know, I'll leave it to her to tell you."

Law nodded, turning to walk back upstairs.

"I have to go check on the young doctor. Let your crewmates know about the update on Nami-ya. But, I'd leave out the Bellemere part for right now. I don't want them excessively worrying until I know exactly what's going on. I'm telling you because I figure the guilt is eating you alive." Zoro nodded, turning back toward the kitchen.

"Oh, and one more thing, Zoro-ya."

Zoro turned to look at the enemy captain.

"Nami-ya is best left undisturbed. She needs as much rest as she can get. The next few days are going to critical with her recovery. I've alread talked to your captain about staying on board to tend to the two."

Zoro nodded, turning away once more.

* * *

Upon hearing Zoro enter the kitchen once more, Sanji walked straight up to him with a worried expression on his face.

"So? How's Nami?!"

Zoro turned to stare at their captain, who had resumed his position by the window, but the captain's attention was solely focused on his swordsman.

"He said Nami should be fine within a few days. We can't be running in and out of the room though. Rest is essential." Everyone nodded sadly.

"Chopper. I'm going to go up and see him now." Robin stated, standing up.

"I'll go with you." Luffy said, following behind the archeologist.

"Oi. Luffy. Don't be making a lot of noise up there." Sanji warned, lighting up a cigarrette.

"Yeah. Yeah." Luffy grinned.

* * *

Up in the infirmary, Robin sat in a chair next to Chopper's still form on the bed. Luffy had decided to lean by the desk, staring over at his precious doctor with an unreadable expression.

Robin had begun petting Chopper's head gently, all the while stealing glances over at her captain, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Robin."

"Yes?"

Luffy turned his gaze to the woman sitting before him.

"Nami's injuries. They're too sever to take her anywhere for awhile."

"Well, yes, she's been severly injured and like Zoro-san stated, she will need time to heal."

"That's just it, Robin. We don't have time."

"I'm not sure I'm following you.." Robin stated, eyeing her captain warily.

Hard brown eyes turned to stare into confused blue ones.

"We're going to have to leave Nami somewhere to recover and have her meet back up with us when she's healed."

Robin's eyes widened. "Leave Nami...?" Luffy nodded, his expression grave.

"We need to keep moving. I'm giving it a few days. That way Tra-Guy can have a chance to make her better. But, if her condition doesn't get any better, we're going to leave her somewhere safe and continue on." Luffy turned to face the desk so the raven-haired woman could not see his face.

"Luffy...this is so...sudden. And unlike you." Robin dared to say.

"My decision is final, Robin."

Robin opened her mouth to say more, but stopped herself and stood up, heading for the door.

"I would bring it up to the others then." And with that, she left the room. Back where Luffy was standing, a single tear glistened in the candlelight.

* * *

Back in Nami's room, Law had made himself comfortable in the chair that sat next to young woman's bed. He was reading one of his medical journals, passing time when the sudden sound of a light knock brought his attention out of it.

"Come in." He murmured, closing the book. The door was opened, and the ship's archeologist stepped through, shutting the door behind her.

"Trafalgar-san. I'm just grabbing some things and moving down the hall to a vacant room we have."

"I don't mean to boot you out of your room Nico-ya." Law admitted almost ashamed.

"Think nothing of it. Nami needs to get well and I will follow any directions you provide to ensure of that."

Law nodded, turning to look at the red-haired woman who seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"Trafalgar-san, if I may, I have a question."

Law turned to look up at Robin with a questioning gaze.

"Nami's condition. Is there more to it than what Zoro-san told us?" Had Law not been the collected man he was, his face would have shown that of surprise, but in reality, the man just continued to stare at the woman before him with an unreadable expression.

"Why do you ask, Nico-ya?"

"Our captain wants to abandon Nami is why I ask."

Law's eyes did widen at that.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, please can you elaborate?"

"Nami's condition. It's not merely physics we're dealing with, is it?" The blue-eyed woman spoke, sending that cool gaze of hers down at the enemy captain. Said captain eyed her warily, debating whether he should tell her of his conversation with their captain prior to coming upon the ship.

_Flashback_

_The Heart Pirates' ship arrived next to the Thousand Sunny undetected by the inhabitants other than the their captain. Luffy had met Law on the deck of the ship while everyone inside worried over the two who had been hurt._

_"Straw-Hatter, it's very unusual for you to ask me to visit." Law stated, an all knowing smirk plastered on his face. _

_"It's good to see you again, Tra-Guy." Luffy greeted, patting the surgeon's back none-too-gently._

_"What is the reason for my sudden visit?"_

_"Nami and Chopper. They're both seriously hurt. Their wounds are beyond that of what our crew can tend to."_

_"You want me to heal them."_

_"Please. We'll do whatever it takes."_

_"Don't sweat it, Straw-Hatter. I still owe you one for getting Bepo out of that Sea King's mouth. They're in capable hands."_

_"Oh and Tra-Guy?"_

_The surgeon turned to look at the Straw-Hat Captain._

_"Nami's case is more severe. I think she's mentally breaking. If you can't help her, I'll need to leave her somewhere for a while until she can sail again."_

_"You would leave your navigator? How would you get around?"_

_"Franky does a pretty good job at navigating. Enough until we can get Nami back."_

_Law nodded, heading into the Sunny._

_End of Flashback_

"Luffy doesn't understand that for Nami to heal, she needs to be surrounded around her friends, who care about her."

Law merely shrugged.

"Your captain has issued an order. What will you do, Nico-ya? Go against that, commit mutiny?"

The raven-haired woman looked to the ground.

"I know what it feels like to be alone, Trafalgar-san. I know the pain of not having anyone. I don't want Nami to have to suffer that way. We've all been through hell. We all have demons. To answer your question, no, I will not go against Luffy's orders. No matter how much I disagree with them." And with that, Robin left the room.

Law turned back toward Nami and brushed away a stray hair that covered her face. Upon realizing what he had just done, Law retracted his hand quickly.

_"What the hell...?"_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

The air on the Thousand Sunny was, thick, so to say. At the dinner table, no one spoke, and everyone just sat in an awkward silence.

Robin had decided to eat her dinner up in Nami's room, to keep the woman company, even though she was unconscious 90% of the time. The 10% she was conscious, she could barely speak, merely listening to the archeologist as she talked of the future with the young navigator. Nami seemed to only wake up when the raven-haired woman would mosey in the room and sit to stare down at her. The entire time Law sat alone with her, she'd be asleep, breathing lightly, light snores coming from her mouth that, oddly enough, didn't seem to bug the surgeon. He even found the noises, dare the dark doctor say, cute?

Robin's absence from the table seemed to only make things worse, for it put Sanji in a bad mood, having to eat with a bunch of males who, quite frankly, he did not like having to look at.

Chopper had managed to wake up, and, with a strict order to take it easy from the enemy captain, was seated between Zoro and Luffy, who, seemed to have a deadly aura about them.

Glancing back and forth between everyone in the room, Chopper finally heaved a sigh, and stood up in his seat.

"Um, is everyone, alright?"

Almost immediately, everyone paused, silverware in hand, and turned to face the young doctor.

"We're fine, Chopper. Why do you ask?" Zoro lied, offering a small smile.

"Because you're all acting...weird."

"We're all just really hungry is all!" Brook laughed, stuffing a large piece of meat in Luffy's unsuspecting mouth. After a few choked bites, the captain managed to get it down his throat, grinning from ear to ear.

The younger doctor seemed to be debating whether or not he was being lied to. The obvious doubt in the young reindeer's face had all the men in the room sweating. But, the sudden smile spreading across Chopper's face brought a sigh of relief from all of them.

"Hey."

Law turned to look at Chopper.

"When will Nami be better again?" 8 pairs of eyes widened in shock at the doctor's question. Silence descended upon the room once more, this time, a heavy feeling of dread came along with it. Everyone was staring down at either their plates in front of them or the floor beneath their feet, a cloud of depression hanging over each of them. Well, aside from the silent man with D.E.A.T.H written all over his hands. He merely stared at the young reindeer, then turned to face the ship's captain. A wordless conversation going on through their stares. But, finally, Law understood and nodded his head.

"Nami-ya's condition. It's not merely a phsycial element we're dealing with." He sighed, standing up to walk over to the window.

"What are you talking about, Trafalgar?" Sanji questioned, glaring at the enemy captain.

"What I'm saying, without going into the small details is Nami-ya's hurting. Mentally. She needs time to think. Which, she obviously can't do if she's asleep all the time. That will eventually go away with the phsyscial wounds healing. But the scars on her heart have taken a toll on her and I do believe your beloved navigator is going to need time to sort through it all. It's as though this physcial ordeal with getting hurt has shocked her into a mental state of despair."

"Then she will sort through it. End of story right? We're all here for our lovely Nami." Law turned a hard stare toward the ship's naive cook.

"The next part is where things turn interesting. Luffy-ya." He stated, nodding toward Luffy.

All the men in the room turned to look at their captain, who had a very grave expression on his face.

"What the hell is this guy talking about, Luffy?" Sanji questioned, moving around the table to walk up to him.

"Nami's not gonna heal in the time-frame we can afford to give. I already know that much. We're dropping her off in her hometown so she can heal, and we'll come back for her when she's all better."

And just like that, Luffy was lying on the floor, his angry cook above him, fist raised. He pulled back to deal another blow to the captain, only to be stopped by their green-haired swordsman who put a restraining around his waist, the other raised to stop his arm.

"That's enough Sanji! You can't just go and hit Luffy like that!" He roared, shoving said man away.

"Are you kidding me you shitty swordsman?! He just told us we have to abandon Nami when she needs us the most!" Sanji yelled, fists clenched.

"Luffy has obviously put a lot of thought into his decision. We are not to stand against it."

The room was silent, everyone was staring at Zoro and Sanji, tense, afraid for another fight.

"Luffy."

The sound of the ship's archeologist had all heads turned toward the doorway.

"As Zoro-san has stated, I assume you've put a lot of thought into your decision, correct?"

Luffy gave her a nod. Robin's cold blue eyes were locked on Luffy, almost willing him to change his mind. When no such thing happened though, she sighed and walked toward the fridge.

"We have no choice Sanji. Our captain has made up his mind."

"But, Rob-"

"Sanji!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Robin rarely, if ever, yelled, for any reason.

"I understand your frustration and need to be there for Nami. But we must put our feelings aside and listen to Luffy. He obviously feels this is the best route for Nami. We must pray he's right."

Glancing down to the ground, Sanji gave her a brisk nod before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

The door to Nami's room opened, and Law found the blonde-haired cook on his knees, kneeling on Nami's bedside, staring down at his precious oranged-haired beauty.

"Cook-ya?"

Sanji turned his head just enough to glance up at Law.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Sorry. I just had to see her." Sanji apologized, turning his attention back to the bed. Law remained there, in the doorway, staring down at the cook, studying him.

_"I'll never understand this crew." _The surgeon of death thought, laying his Nodachi against the wall by the door. Then, he proceeded to mimic the motion and leaned himself against the wall, crossing his arms, as he stared down at the woman lying in the bed.

The captain of the Heart Pirates couldn't help but notice how this young woman had such an effect on everyone in this crew. Granted, the crew was a close bunch to begin with, but it seemed as though their navigator held a special place in all their hearts. Studying her, and after treating her, Law knew of her resilience, past encounters were a definite testimony of that, but, as Law took care of her, he noted how when she was conscious, she never once complained about the pain, or when he had to inject her with antibiotics. _'A perfect patient.' _He mused, smirking at the memory.

"Trafalgar."

Law was brought of his thoughts at the sound of Sanji's voice.

"We're dropping Nami off at Cocoyasi village so she can be with her sister, and a man who like a father to her. I need to ask you, in your opinion as a doctor, what is in the best interest of Nami?"

Law's eyes widened in shock at the man's question.

"It's not my place to say what is in the best interest of Nami-ya. All I can do is diagnose her physcial state. I'm not a therapist."

"I understand." Sanji muttered, standing up, taking his leave. Once he was gone, Law pushed himself off the wall, and walked over to Nami. Reaching down, he began to pull the covers back to replace her bandages, when a light grip on his wrist stopped him. Glancing down, he saw that Nami had awoken, and was staring up at the man, her eyes misty with the tears that were forming. She moved her lips, trying to speak. Law quickly placed his finger on her lips gently, shaking his head. The tears began sliding down her cheek, awakening a feeling inside Law that had long since been dormant. Without thinking, Law kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the crying navigator.

They stayed like for a long while, Law simply sat there, letting Nami cry into his shoulder, all the while holding her in a gentle grip. When Nami finally stopped crying, Law pulled back to fix the hair that had fallen on her face, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm going to replace your bandages now, alright?" Whether she agreed or not, Law was going to do it either way. Getting her approval would have made him feel better about it though. As sure enough, at her nod, he smirked slightly, reaching down to help her sit up. Once up, she went into a coughing spell that lasted a few minutes, but Law hadn't moved, and began patting her back to soothe her in a little way.

Once Nami stopped coughing, Law began unwrapping the bandages around her torso. Nami, on the other hand, was sweating profusely, not from the exhaustion or the medicine, but for the pure and simple fact that Law was literally, one thin layer of bandages away from seeing her exposed torso. A thought that had her face turning a deep red.

As if Law could tell what she was thinking, his smirk only widened, and he couldn't help but find the whole situation amusing. Granted, he had seen Nami without a top on because he was the one who had initially tended to her fresh injuries. But when he had, Nami was unconscious. Now, she was completely awake, and very much aware of the situation.

_'Don't freak. He's a doctor. He's seen plenty of women naked. More so than me. Don't freak. Don't freak. Don't fre-'_

"Did you hear me, Nami-ya?"

Law's gentle voice brought Nami out of her inner battle, and back into reality, where Law was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, what?" She whispered, her throat still sore.

"I asked for you to turn toward me so I can begin treating your wound."

"Oh! Right." She blushed, moving ever so slightly toward the man, but stopping. As if frozen, Nami stared down at her blankets that had become so interesting all of a sudden. Upon hearing Law sigh, she glanced up at him, her eyes widening. The look on his face, had the blush across her face intensifying.

"Nami-ya. I understand it's hard, but please turn so I can treat you. I promise I'm not going to look at you in anyway other than that of a professional one."

"I believe you. It doesn't make it any easier to do though." She whispered, lowering her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

Law reached over and grasped Nami's chin gently, easing it up so he was eye level with her. The tone in his eyes were soft, and it's as if he were putting her under a spell. He used the other hand to reach out, and gently, pull her shoulder, so she began turning to face him. Once she was in the position he desired, Law let her go, and proceeded to just sit there, examining the wound.

Though he was staring at her as a doctor, Nami could not help but squirm under his gaze. It was no secret the young doctor was indeed _hot, _and Nami was not immune to his charms, or his sex appeal. It was taking everything she had not to pass out.

"I'm going to apply some cream to help the scarring, ok?"

"Scarring?" She squeaked, a panicked look on her face which got a chuckle out of the dark doctor.

"Don't worry Nami-ya. If you follow my instructions and allow me to tend to you, it shouldn't scar. The blade didn't get deep enough to leave a scar. Not like your swordsman's."

Nami cringed at the thought of having a scar like Zoro's across her chest.

"Alright. That should do it for this session. I'll bandage you up and you'll be all done. I imagine you'll want to get out of this room and roam the ship?"

Nami gave him an excited nod.

"That's fine but don't over-do it, ok? You feel dizzy or anything sit down and get me or Tony-ya. Deal?"

She nodded, watching him reach for the bandages.

**Beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. I'm not too hot about this chapter, but I'm going to post it anyway. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide. **


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping out on to the Sunny's deck was both frightening and exciting for the ship's navigator. Being cooped up in her room for more than a week had a full effect on the poor girl. Nami took in a large breath of fresh air and moments later, let it out. She looked around and noticed everyone was doing their own thing, unaware that she was even outside yet.

Brook was sipping tea at a table with Robin, who as usual, had her nose deep in a book, Chopper sitting at her feet. Usopp and Luffy were fishing on the side of the ship, hoping to reel in a big fish for Sanji to cook that night most likely. Zoro was sat up against the wall of the Sunny, napping obviously. Franky was sitting on the deck, tinkering with a gadget. Nami noticed he had frown lines on his face, which indicated he was either very focused, or very upset it wasn't working for him. Looking around, Nami noticed Sanji and Law were missing.

_'Sanji's probably fixing lunch, but that doesn't explain where Law went...' _Nami thought, taking a step forward, making her presence known by clearing her throat.

Everyone turned their heads toward her, complete shock on their face.

"NAMI!" Luffy and Usopp yelled, jumping off the railing, sprinting over to her. Nami paled. _'No No No!' _She thought, bracing herself for the impact. But all that she heard was the sound of a loud thud. She peeked around her arms, and gasped.

There stood Zoro, both arms locked around the two boys as they wriggled to get free.

"Cut it out you two! Nami's still recovering. We have to be gentle with her!" The swordsman yelled, glaring down at the two.

"But, Zoro! I wanna hug Nami! We all missed her!" Luffy whined, struggling even harder in the green-haired man's grasp, which in turn, caused his grip to only tighten.

"Would you listen to me for one sec-!"

"It's okay Zoro."

Zoro turned to give Nami a confused look.

"He can hug me. Luffy, you have to be gentle though, understand?"

Luffy nodded eagerly, laughing.

Zoro sighed, letting go of Luffy, but keeping his grip on Usopp firm, only allowing one at a time. Luffy walked the few feet between he and Nami and, as gently as he could, pulled her into a hug. Wincing only slightly, Nami smiled, returning the embrace, her arms sore from the IV's Law had placed in her.

Everyone on the Sunny took in the warm sight with smiling faces. Moments went by that felt like hours, standing there, Nami was suddenly overcome with a rush of emotions. Hurt. Sadness. Happiness. Love. Her crew was everything to her. They were her family just as much as her sister, Nojiko. And so, she cried. Slight hiccups turning into full-blown wailing as she cried her heart out.

Hurt for what her captain's decision came down to.

Sadness for not being strong enough to stay with them.

Happiness for having these people who care for her.

Love for each and everyone of them for who they were, and what they have done for her, to make her who she is today.

Unknown to the others, a blonde-haired cook stood in the shadows of the doorway to the kitchen, bawlling his eyes out at the scene.

Up in the crow's nest, a pair of cold gray eyes stared down at the orange-haired navigator.

"Time for lunch!"

At Sanji's call for lunch, everyone began walking toward the dining hall, save for one green-haired swordsman and an orange-haired navigator.

"Aren't you coming for lunch, Zoro?" Nami questioned, turning to face him. All Zoro could do was stare at her. Nami blinked a couple of times, waving a hand in his face, which caused him to gently grab said hand in his own.

"Zoro?" Nami questioned, staring into his good eye.

"Nami. I'm no good at apologies. I've never been good with words. Hell, you're the last person I ever thought I'd say sorry to."

Nami just stared at Zoro, speechless.

"Nami." Zoro sighed, bowing his head, causing the navigtaor to gasp in surprise and cover her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you or Chopper." He stated, wincing at the memory.

Nami stood there, motionless, taking the whole scene in. Never had she thought that she and Zoro would be put in this kind of situation where he was admitting fault _and _apologizing. The whole thing had her head spinning.

"I never blamed you for what happened Zoro. It's not your job to protect me or Chopper."

"I don't want to hear that bullshit. You and I both know I fucked up." He argued, moving past her to join the rest of the crew.

Nami sighed, following after him.

* * *

Nami was relieved to see that the eating habits around here hadn't changed in the slightest. The sound of Luffy and Usopp fighting over Luffy's excessive meat consumption was music to her ears. Strange though, since she was the one that usually got annoyed first and would be the first to lash out at them for their lack of table manners, but now, she was just glad that they hadn't lost their appetite over the past events. Glancing to the right, she noticed that Robin was just sipping on some tea with a pastry that Sanji had lovingly made for her. Glancing down at her own plate, she noticed that he had placed plenty of vegetables on there. She just rasied an eyebrow and looked up at the lovesick cook.

"Is everything alright, Nami-san?"

"Sanji. Everything on my plate is vegetables." She grumbled.

"But of course my sweet Nami-san! You need healthy foods to get your strength back!" Leaving it at that, he turned to retrieve more tea for Robin.

Nami quickly turned to her left and proceeded to dump half of her greens on to the unsuspecting sniper's plate. When said sniper turned to take a bite of his food, he got a mouthful of what did NOT taste like meat. He turned to see a naughty gleam in the navigator's eye. He quickly swallowed the nasty vegetables and motioned to protest, when a sharp heel was slammed down on his poor foot.

"Ow! Nami! What the hell!" Usopp whispered, bending down to rub his toe.

"A normal portion of vegetables is ok, but Sanji just loaded my plate up with the stuff! You're helping me by eating some of it, got it?" She hissed, the look in her eyes telling the sniper there was no room for a discussion in the matter.

Law just glanced to the left, and raised an eyebrow. She turned to look at him, a blush forming on her cheeks which got a smirk out of the dark-haired captain.

"Do you need to lie down, Nami-ya? Your face is absolutely _flushed._" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She whispered back, turning back to her plate.

The Surgeon of Death said nothing more and returned to his own meal himself.

After lunch, Sanji began taking up all the dirty dishes, but not before scolding Luffy on trying to raid the fridge for some sort of dessert.

"Let me help you, Sanji-kun."

Sanji turned to stare at his precious orange-haired navigator.

"You needn't worry your pretty head Nami-swan! I'll be done in but a few minutes. Go on out to the deck and I'll prepare some tasty drinks for you and Robin!" He gushed, those infamous hearts popping out of his eyes.

"Well...if you insist, alright then." Nami smiled, leaving the kitchen.

Walking out on to the deck, Nami noticed that only Luffy and Chopper were outside. Everyone else had either gone back to their rooms or were on other parts of the ship, doing something to pass the time. She walked up to her mikan trees and sat in the hammock that was placed there and just let her mind drift on into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

When Nami awoke, she noticed that the sky was a pinkish orange in color. The sun was setting.

"How long was I asleep?" She wondered aloud, sitting up, groaning as she stretched, instantly regretting the action. Her hand quickly rose to her chest where the bandages were securely placed.

"Are you okay?"

Nami quickly turned her attention to the top of the stairs where the swordsman stood.

"When did you...?"

"I've been here for a little bit. It was getting noisy inside with Luffy antagonizing Usopp and Chopper."

That brought a smile to the navigator's face. Relief washed over the green haired man. Though he would never admit it, Nami was a soft spot for Zoro. The woman was loud and money hungry, but she was also very kind and never one to turn her back on those she considered her friends. Something the swordsman admired about her.

"You chest. Does it hurt?"

Nami put her hand back up to her chest and applied a little pressure, wincing as she did so.

"Mhm. Law gave me something to help with the pain, but when I stretch or bump it accidentally, it hurts."

Zoro just stared down at Nami, unsure of what to say.

Nami looked up at Zoro with a huge grin on her face.

"It's nothing compared to what you went through though."

Zoro's eyes widened in shock.

"Law said my cut wasn't anywhere near as deep as yours. My pain, compared to that of yours, when you think about it, is nothing in comparison."

At that moment, time seemed to stand still for Zoro. Before he could stop himself, his arms were around her, resulting in a startled gasp from the navigator.

"Z-Zoro?"

"How do you do it?"

"Wha?"

"How can you be so strong, when you're in so much pain."

Something wet hit Nami's neck, and Nami's eyes widened in the realization that just hit her.

Zoro was crying. On her shoulder.

"Zoro? Are you okay? What's wrong?!" Nami cried, moving to get a better look at the swordsman, wincing when his hold on her simply tightened.

"Just for a bit. Let me stay like this, just for awhile." Nami smiled, bringing her arms up to wrap around the green-haired man.

* * *

**And BOOM. There it is. I had great difficulty with this chapter to be honest. There was a lot I wanted to do with it, but I feel that spacing it out would be best. Don't worry, I've got the next chapter rolling in the old noggin so it should be up fairly soon. As fast as my little fingers can type it haha. Please Review/Fav/Follow or whatever it is haha.**


End file.
